Reclaimer
Reclaimer is a fictional video game developed by EternalBlaze Industries and Treyarch and published by Activision. It was released for PC, Xbox One, and PS4 in 2014. A port for the Wii U was also announced to be released at some point in 2015. Gameplay Gameplay is exactly like Treyarch's popular game mode, Zombies, first introduced in the Call of Duty series. Players must survive an unlimited wave of zombies in certain maps. They can purchase many things to assist them in surviving, such as new weapons, perks, traps, and much more. There are also many differences that this game has from the original Zombies mode. One example is that the preset campaign characters all specialize in a certain type of weaponry and are generally better in their specialized area than others, which will affect how well the player can use certain types of weapons based on this specialization. Skills and Specializations Characters in both Campaign and Multiplayer have their own set of skills as well as natural abilities that they use while defending themselves from waves and undead. They are divided into two categories known as Skills and Specializations. Skills are basically the traits and abilities that all players can learn and master, while specializations are completely unique to individual characters. A character who specializes in hacking, for example, cannot specialize in another area, such as demolitions or perception and awareness. New Features There have been new and changed features that make the maps of this game different from Treyarch's previous Zombies maps. *Repairing barriers always gives points, no matter what. Because of this, however, repairing barriers will only give 5 points per individual board or piece rather than the original 10. *There are other objectives to complete in a map for extra XP or even a custom tool or weapon. These objectives, however, may require certain skills to be of certain levels or may require a specific specialization (i.e. A lot of the mechanical equipment requires an engineering or technician specialization). *Zombies have more intelligent AI, but do not hit or move as quickly. * Setting and Premise The setting is in a somewhat post-apocalyptic setting in the year, 2015. There is no specific setting, as the game takes place over numerous countries spread all across the world. The human population has rapidly decreased over the years since the zombie apocalypse that happened shortly after the end of World War II. Lives have been lost and even more have been converted to the undead. The human population has been decimated to the point where only one city remains, a safe haven founded in the 1970s, known as Arcadia. In 2015, the humans are steadily increasing and becoming more active on how to stop the undead other than simply surviving. They want to do more than just kill them, but attempt to find a cure. To do this, however, they need people who are fit for the job. As sort of a "test," the government decides to have criminals do the job, as a way to perform community service, and if they succeed, they will be set free. They manage to scout and find the four most capable criminals in Arcadia and equip them with what they need to survive in the barren, zombie-infested world outside of Arcadia. The four criminals are sent out and are given one task, to find some way to end or cure the zombie apocalypse. Little do they know what will happen to them and the seemingly never-ending, mind twisting journey they will soon embark upon. Campaign Campaign details the story stated above through the use of maps. Each map explains parts of the story in chronological order. Characters These are the main, playable characters in campaign. They are not customizable in any way. *'Tyler Vance' Vance was considered as one of the best thieves in Arcadia before he was caught stealing from a very important government official. He was instantly jailed for what he had done, with an extremely low chance of ever being free again. He is also very aware of his environment at all times, with greater perception, intellect, and awareness than most people. Vance specializes in light weaponry, perception and awareness, and acrobatic skills. *'Ryan Wilson' Wilson was always into building things. Most of his projects, however, were often very dangerous. It wasn't until Wilson had created his own robot from scrap parts and it somehow "accidentally" became a destructive killing machine that brutally slaughtered all of Wilson's enemies. After getting caught from the incident, Wilson was put in prison with no chance of getting out. Wilson, although very smart, has a hard time controlling his lust for killing. Wilson specializes in non-firearm weaponry, mechanics, and technician skills. *'Kadence Russo' Russo was wanting to prove that she was just as strong as all the guys she knew since she was very little. She aspired to her goal and became the first woman soldier in Arcadia, serving to help protect the city from the zombies on the outside. All of this went downhill when she was framed for a horrendous crime (out of jealousy and hate from the other party), kicked off the military force, and put in prison. She then proceeded to hone her skills to pass time in prison, doubting that she would ever get out. Russo specializes in heavy weaponry, strength, and weapon skills. *'Zara Summers' Summers came from a very dark and lonely background, with her parents getting turned into zombies at a very earlier age and seeing them killed. Summers grew up on the streets of Arcadia as an orphan, learning how to defend for herself. The streets were not kind for Summers for all those years. Summers did, however, manage to discover her natural ability as a marksman. Summers, realizing how she powerful she could become if she worked with it, kept on improving her skill and eventually became one of the best marksmen in Arcadia. Summer specializes in long ranged weaponry, instinct, and survival skills. Maps Most of the maps in Reclaimer are original Call of Duty maps that have been revamped and designed to fit Zombies. *'Wasteland' The first map in the story, Wasteland details the beginning adventures of the four characters as they experience first hand what has been terrorizing the Earth for so many years. *'City Streets' The second map in the story, based off the map, District, from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. New Gamemodes Apart from the normal campaign, players are now able to put a little twist into their campaign gameplay. These gamemodes are also available for online co-op. *'Madness' - Players will run through the entire campaign, but to advance to the next map, they must complete the easter egg. Easter eggs unlock more of the story. For online gameplay, players can join games that are already in session. *'Speed Run' - Play through the entire campaign as fast as possible. The player's best time will be posted and there is a leaderboard for the best global times. Hacking the leaderboard and exploiting the game via cheats will prevent the player from ever attaining a rank on said leaderboard. *'Zombies on Steroids' - Weapons have more power, perks have more of an effect, and skills help even more, but zombies are a hell of a lot tougher and harder to kill. Multiplayer Multiplayer for Reclaimer works similarly to both Zombies as well as Grand Theft Auto Online. The player will still be able to play with others online, survive against endless waves of zombies, do all that stuff, but there are also RPG elements that make Multiplayer a bit more personal for each individual player. Competitive Multiplayer Competitive Multiplayer consists of gametypes that pit players against each other, whether in teams or alone, and who will become the victor. The most basic gametype, Survival, is a usual Zombies game. The competitive aspects are that players are competing for points (to purchase things), competing to level up their skills and get better at their specializations, and competing to level up their characters in general. Another basic gametype is Grief. There are two players on each team, two teams, and four players in a match. Whichever team outlasts the other will win the match (the match goes on until everyone in the match dies, regardless of what team). Infected is a gametype derived from the popular game franchise, Halo. Unlike other gametypes, Infected can have up to 16 players per match. 3 players will start off as zombies and must infect the rest of the players within an allotted amount of time. Those players infected will become zombies rather than die. Killjoy is a new gametype, devised as sort of a tournament. There are six players in every match and there are five waves. Basically, whoever has the least amount of kills in the previous wave will be eliminated and the last player standing wins the match. Each place gives players a differing amount of XP. The amount of kills will encourage players to fight dirty, including stealing kills, trolling other players, and do whatever it takes to win. Cooperative Multiplayer Cooperative Multiplayer consists of gametypes that have players work with each other. Unlike Competitive Multiplayer, Cooperative includes Co-op Campaign that players can play online. Co-op Campaign is the most basic Cooperative Multiplayer gametype. It allows players to play through Campaign with other players online at any difficulty. A newly introduced gametype, inspired from other first-person shooter games, is VIP, where teamwork is especially crucial. One player in the game is randomly selected to be the 'VIP' and the other players must work together to make sure that s/he does not die or else the game is over, regardless if anyone else is dead already. The VIP is not as effective or powerful as a normal player, so it would be ideal to help them a lot of the time. Another new gametype is Savior. In Savior, there are four players. One player is stranded on one side of the map, while the other three are spawned on the opposite side. The three players spawn at a helicopter and must rescue the stranded player without dying. Each player gets one life. If the stranded player dies, the game ends, regardless if anyone else is alive, but they also have significantly more health for balancing issues. New Features There are a few features inspired from GTA Online that not only change up gameplay, but also for player personalization: *'Skill System' - Like the characters in Campaign, player characters will be able to specialize in certain areas and have various skills. The more a player uses a character, the more experience the character will get, and therefore it will get better with certain skills, if not all skills. Upgrading these skills require the player to do things relating to that skill (i.e. Shooting weapons to increase weapon skills, hacking equipment to increase technician skills, etc.). *'Player Customization' - Players will have their own custom characters to use in Multiplayer. Not only can they work with the skills and improve them, but players can also customize their characters' appearances, with a vast array of features and physical clothing items. The character's physical appearance can only be changed from the start of their creation, but their clothing/weapons/armor can be changed at any time. Trailers *Launch Trailer *Trailer 1: Tyler *Trailer 2: Ryan *Trailer 3: Kadence *Trailer 4: Zara *Multiplayer Trailer Mobile App EternalBlaze Industries also announced an App, available for iOS, Android, and Windows, that would complement the game. The App itself is not a game, but works as a mobile way to customize one's character, look at character stats and leaderboards, switch characters, read about the latest Reclaimer news, and more. The App is free. Features *Character customization/Class setup *Switch Characters *Stats and Leaderboards (both local and global) *Strategy Guide *''Reclaimer'' Online Store for in-game items *''Reclaimer'' Store for real life items *''Reclaimer'' News *EternalBlaze Industries, Treyarch, and Activision News Trivia *The game's title, Reclaimer, means to bring a place back to a preferable manner of living. This refers to the main characters of the campaign, who are tasked with finding some way to finish the zombie apocalypse so that the healthy humans can regrow and repopulate the planet again. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Video Games Category:Reclaimer